Un minuto
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Después de que Fang y Vanille quedaron en estado cristal, Lightning se convirtió en sólo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. ¿Que hará para recuperar a Vanille?


**Hey que hay de nuevo amigos?**

**Esta vez les traigo un nuevo Lanille ^^ se me hacen tan lindas estas chicas juntas que no puedo evitarlo pero bueno...algunas advertencias...si, obviamente es un yuri, femslash, soujo-ai o chica/chica, como quieran verlo xDD. Además hay un poco (mucho) de OoC por parte de nuestra querida Lightning. No he jugado aun el FFXIII por lo que probablemente hay cosas que no coincidan por lo cual evite mencionar el nombre de ciudades. Bien, espero que lo disfruten. Eso es todo.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no son de mi propiedad al igual que la trama original. Pertenecen a Square Enix. Está historia fue creada sin ningun fin lucrativo simplemente tiene ánimo de divertir y entretener a cualquiera que quiera leerlo.**

* * *

><p> En el ambiente puede sentirse una clara tensión pues a pesar del fin de la guerra y las batallas donde han caído cientos de personas la felicidad no es lo que más abunda entre la gente. Casi nadie es feliz, al menos Lightning no lo es. Serah ha vuelto pero no todos corrieron la misma suerte y ella se siente culpable pues nuevamente falló en la misión de proteger a sus seres queridos. Aquel grupo que al principio parecía una carga se convirtió en su apoyo. Todos se incrustaron en su corazón de una forma u otra. Todos son amigos…o casi todos. Fang y Vanille regresaron a su estado de cristales perdiéndose en un mundo destruido por lo que encontrarlas era una misión casi imposible. La pelirrosa dejó de lado su actitud segura y molesta para convertirse en una sombra de lo que en algún momento fue. Lightning se encerró en su propio mundo, sin decir palabra en días y luchar con hastío como si estuviese cansada de ir en todas direcciones sin saber a dónde ir. Sin acercarse a su objetivo. Una imagen depresiva tan abrumadora que ni siquiera su hermana conocía. La general Lightning Farron parecía una niña pequeña temerosa de las sombras que hay en su alcoba.<p>

Esta noche el cielo despejado muestra miles de estrellas que todos observan entusiasmados pero no ella, la ojiazul simplemente se limita a observar las llamas mientras lleva a su boca un pedazo de carne. Puede percibir el sabor de algunos frutos silvestres llevando un remolino de pensamientos a su mente. Deja la cena a un lado y se levanta.

-¿No vas a comer? Llevas días sin probar bocado. – Hope se preocupa al ver que la pelirrosa ha comenzado a alejarse con la gunblade en la mano dispuesta a internarse en el bosque. Quiere desaparecer de todo. Alejarse de sus sentimientos.

-Te equivocas. La he probado pero no tengo hambre. –Todos saben el motivo de su reacción. Vanille era quién iba en busca de aquellos frutos. Fue su idea desde un principio e inevitablemente sentir el sabor le recordaba a la chica proveniente de Oerba.

-Si continúas así no tendrás la suficiente fuerza para salvarla. – Lightning detiene sus pasos por un par de segundos. Agacha la cabeza y da la vuelta enfrentando a su hermana quién la observa seria. - ¿Vas a terminar tu cena ahora?

-He dicho que no tengo hambre. – Su voz parece un poco ruda pero la menor de las Farron se da cuenta de que sus ojos quieren derramar lágrimas pero el orgullo de su terca hermana se lo impide. Sin más, Light se interna en el bosque llegando rápidamente hasta la orilla de un pequeño río. Se sienta sobre un viejo árbol caído y cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana? – Lightning no voltea pues reconoce la voz de su hermana. – Ella solía ser una persona fuerte, decidida, testaruda a veces pero jamás le vi darse por vencida, nunca vi tanto miedo en su mirada como hoy en la cena. Parece olvidar que aún hay personas a su lado dispuestas a seguirle hasta el final para salvarlas. No importa que tan lejos deban viajar. No importa el tiempo que deban buscar porque tienen la seguridad de que un día volverán a ver a Vanille y Fang. Además seguro podrán verte un poco sonrojada cuando te declares a Vanille.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es a Vanille a quién quiero y no a Fang?

-Te conozco Claire. Hemos pasado toda una vida, juntas. Puedo percibir lo que los demás no porque yo sé que debo buscar. Me doy cuenta de tus pequeños gestos. Por ejemplo: tu rostro se tensa cuando escuchas su nombre. Cuando pruebas el sabor de los frutos con la carne cierras los ojos para evitar llorar y tragas con dificultad. Incluso te he visto hablar con las estrellas o la luna esperando que sea ella quién te responda. Esperas en silencio por un largo rato pero como no lo hace cierras los ojos intentando no sollozar mientras susurras su nombre una y otra vez. Tu voz se quiebra y golpeas un árbol hasta que tus nudillos quedan rojos aún con la protección de los guantes. Intentas descargar tu frustración pero simplemente gastas las pocas energías que le das a tu cuerpo. Sólo hasta entonces regresas y duermes.

-Vaya, en realidad me conoces más de lo que hubiese imaginado. – Quisiera decir algo más pero teme quebrarse.

-¿Cómo es ella Claire? ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de Vanille? – La general Farron lo piensa un instante antes de responder.

-Es tan infantil e inmadura como tú. – Serah le golpea el brazo juguetonamente haciendo sonreír a la mayor pero aún esa sonrisa parece triste.- De hecho es más infantil que tú. Le gustaba correr por todas partes donde hubiera sol. Cuando lo hacía su cabello se revolvía con el viento a pesar de llevarlo siempre en dos coletas. Un par de veces bailó frente a todos nosotros con su arma en las manos y obviamente jamás me hacía caso. – Serah parecía entretenida escuchando las historias de aquella joven que aún no conocía pero era suficiente para ver los orbes azules de su hermana brillar con una intensidad que ella sólo puede apreciar en los ojos de Snow cuando la ve. – Era buena capturando chocobos pero no podía correrlos pues no le hacían caso. Una vez capturó un chocobo pero cuando se montó en él, se quedó dormido. –La risa de Serah inunda el ambiente contagiando a Lightning.

-¿En qué momento te enamoraste? – La mayor de las Farron se queda pensativa por un instante.

-Creo que sólo me tomó un minuto. Es extraño pero ver su actitud tan fresca y optimista me hacía sentir como si todo fuera a estar bien. Me daba la fuerza para seguir adelante. Yo lo odiaba en un principio, me sentía vulnerable. Recuerdo las veces que insistía en acompañarme a buscar agua y al final yo terminaba accediendo. Me preocupaba no saber casi nada de cómo salvarte pero ella me decía: "Hey Light, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien". Lo odiaba porque todo parecía estar en nuestra contra, más monstros merodeando, bestias más difíciles, el cansancio acumulado, tu prometido sacándome de quicio a cada instante y un equipo que no puede seguir el paso de un soldado. Pero cuando veía sus verdes ojos todo parecía desaparecer. Fue optimista hasta el final. Si ella no hubiese estado a mi lado probablemente no hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente para salvarte. – Lightning guarda silencio pues un nudo en la garganta le impide continuar. Serah se recarga en su hombro y la mayor le abraza.

-¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste? – Un suspiró sale de los labios de Claire.

-En ese momento sólo quería recuperarte. Quería tenerte de nuevo a mí lado y para mí era suficiente verla. Saber qué día con día podía mantenerla a salvo. Pensaba que cuándo todo acabara ella seguiría conmigo. Entonces podríamos hablar. Me arriesgaría y tal vez todo tuviera un final feliz. Nunca me imaginé perderla. No contemplé la opción. No quería hacerlo. Me hizo muy feliz tenerte de vuelta pero aún me falta ella. Escuchar su voz diciendo que todo estará bien. Su risa mientras corre por los prados e incluso los ruidos graciosos que hace durante las batallas. Esos que casi me hacen detener mis ataques para verla. Me falta ver sus coletas brillando bajo el sol dándole a su cabello un tono más rojizo del original. ¿Entiendes cuanto la extraño? – Serah estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es normal Claire. La amas.

-Jamás imaginé sentir algo así por alguien. Y quizá no lo comprendía del todo bien. Cuando dejé de escucharla, de sentirla, de verla fue como entrar en un túnel oscuro y sin fin. Entonces todo eso me llevo a comprender mis sentimientos. Seguí luchando para llegar a ti. Logré traerte de vuelta pero ahora no puedo simplemente jalar una cuerda para traerla a ella de nuevo a mi lado. No es fácil seguir siendo tan estoica cuando ni siquiera sabes qué dirección tomar. Me gustaría tener una pista. Tan sólo algo que me dijera que voy en la dirección correcta. Me es difícil seguir un camino que ni siquiera existe. Quiero volver a verla Serah, aspirar su aroma a vainilla. – Eso causa una pequeña sonrisa en la menor pues Lightning detesta o detestaba el aroma y el sabor de la vainilla. La fresa iba más con la general Farron.

-Si quieres tener la fuerza suficiente para salvarla debes comer bien. Sé que es duro pero piensa que ella aún sigue aquí contigo. Imagina su voz diciéndote que todo estará bien. Imagínala corriendo cuando caminemos por los prados. Cuando veas un chocobo piensa en ella. Mantén vivo el recuerdo. Deja que eso te de las fuerzas para encontrarla. Guíate por lo que sientes porque esa será la cuerda que te la traiga de vuelta. No te rindas porque Vanille está en alguna parte…esperando por ti. ¿No la vas a dejar esperando o sí? – Serah tiene en sus manos la cena de Light.

-Tienes razón. – Claire comienza a comer pero no es más fácil que minutos atrás y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima corre por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. La retira lentamente intentando aflojar el nudo en su garganta.

.Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a encontrarlas. Confía en mí. – La mayor sólo asiente.

-¿Podrías dejarme un minuto sola? Necesito acomodar mis pensamientos. –Serah se levanta y camina unos pasos antes de dar media vuelta para ver que su hermana está terminando su cena.

-No tardes. – Lightning ya no voltea, tampoco responde. Simplemente cena en silencio mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Jamás sintió tanto dolor dentro de ella. Su hermana se ha ido y ella mira al cielo por primera vez.

-Vanille, no voy a rendirme ahora. Llegaré hasta dónde estás. Por favor…espérame. – La ojiazul regresa al campamento encontrando a todos dormidos. Se acomoda en un sitio cerca del fuego sumiéndose rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

El Sol ya ha salido despertando a casi todos pues cierta chica de 21 años de cabello rubio fresa y ojos azules aún sigue sumida en un profundo sueño. Su cuerpo le ha pasado la factura de todas las noches en vela y la poca energía consumida diariamente. Al escuchar el alboroto, Lightning abre los ojos pero vuelve a cerrarlos ya que la cantidad de luz solar le impide mantenerlos abiertos más de un par de segundos. Un par de minutos después ya está de pie, observa a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que el campamento ya casi no existe. Su hermana pronto llega hasta ella.

-Al fin despiertas. Creímos que ya habías muerto. – La general Farron simplemente sonríe de forma torcida.

-Aún no puedo morir porque todavía debo encontrarla. – Parece ser que la antigua Lightning ha regresado pues su mirada refleja una confianza que hace un tiempo nadie podía apreciar. - Es hora de irnos. Ya perdimos gran parte del día por mi culpa. No podemos retrasarnos más. – Dos segundos más tarde ya están caminando nuevamente por entre los árboles del bosque. Luego de unas horas puede verse un claro de pasto alto que impide un poco la visión del terreno más allá de unos cinco metros. El Sol cae a plomo sobre ellos, cerca hay un pequeño riachuelo donde un par de chocobos han decidido detenerse a beber un sorbo de agua. Es difícil para la soldado pero mantiene un rostro sereno. La tensión puede sentirse entre todos los integrantes del pequeño grupo pues esperan que Lightning se quiebre una vez más pero en vez de eso se echa a correr por entre los altos pastos. Nadie puede comprenderle hasta que la ven detenerse y cargar un cuerpo. Una figura conocida para todos. Oerba Yung Fang. Todos corren a auxiliarla dejando de lado la sorpresa de que no sea un cristal. Snow y Sazh buscan con la mirada entre la hierba otro cuerpo que pueda pertenecer a Vanille pero nada aparte de ellos y los chocobos parece tener demasiada vida.

-No la busquen. Vanille no está aquí. – La voz de Light sigue siendo firme y calmada, espera paciente a que Fang despierte. Lo hace minutos después gracias a la cura de Hope y las atenciones de Serah.

-Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta. – La joven de Oerba sonríe apenas visiblemente.

-¿Y Vanille? – La tensión vuelve a sentirse incluso la recién integrada al grupo puede percibir el cambio.

-Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme algo. Las hemos estado buscando por semanas pero aún no tenemos ninguna pista de donde pueda estar. – La pelinegra asiente. Intenta recordar algo de lo sucedido y sus últimos recuerdos se reducen a un edifico en ruinas. Vigas cruzando todo y puede ver a Vanille junto a ella mientras el proceso de cristalización casi ha terminado. Busca en su memoria intentando recordar algo más. Algo que sea realmente revelador.

-Sé que todo el mundo fue destruido. Todos los edificios se vinieron abajo y sólo unos cuantos quedaron en pie. La mayoría simplemente colapsaron pero unos cuantos ardieron en llamas. Ahí estuvimos juntas. – La voz de Fang es débil.

-Debes descansar Fang. No tienes la fuerza para caminar en estos momentos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Light? – Hope observa a su senpai por unos segundos hasta que ella saca su gunblade. – No podemos continuar.

-Lo sé pero no pretendo causar un incendio que nos mate a todos. – Sin decir nada más comienza a despejar un área lo suficientemente grande para montar un campamento decente. No dice mucho pero todos saben que su mente está corriendo a miles de kilómetros por hora. Intentando descubrir a dónde deben ir. Fang está despierta pero su cuerpo está demasiado cansado como para mantenerla en ese estado por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Me prestarías tu lanza un rato? – La voz de Lightning llega hasta la pelinegra quién sonríe.

-Claro Sunshine. – Fang intenta dársela pero sus fuerzas son tan pocas que no puede levantarla demasiado del suelo.

-Duerme. – Lightning se aleja con lanza en mano caminando directo al río.

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué haces con eso? – La aludida se voltea dejando la punta del arma que lleva en mano, extremadamente cerca de la garganta de Snow quién se para en seco al sentirse tan cerca de la muerte.

-¡Lightning! – Serah intenta acercarse pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Claire se lo impide.

-Si tú fueras mi hermano no podrías casarte con Serah. Así que si me llamas hermana una vez más voy a impedir que la beses o abraces hasta que ella cumpla 50. - El peliblanco se ríe antes de dar un paso atrás dejando ir a su cuñada.

Lightning detiene sus pasos cerca del riachuelo para comenzar a desabrochar sus botas. Se quita también el chaleco de piel, la capa y los guantes al igual que el pequeño bolso rojo que va atado a su muslo. Brinca para caer en la pequeña corriente, el sonido del agua es suficiente para asustar a los chocobos que salen corriendo despavoridos. Lightning espera a que el agua regrese a su tranquilidad. El agua le llega un poco debajo de la cintura dándole el espacio suficiente para maniobrar la lanza. Algunos intentos fallidos fueron suficientes para poder atrapar un par de peces, Hope le ayudó a limpiarlos y pronto estaban listos para ser consumidos como cena.

La noche cayó sin más contratiempos, Lightning parecía ser la misma aunque por dentro aún se sintiera débil e insegura, aparentaba ser fuerte incluso si un gran vacío y el miedo inundaran su alma. Ella era el soporte del grupo así que si no era capaz de mostrar seguridad y valentía no podía obligar a nadie a sentirse confiado. El cansancio acumulado seguía pasándole factura pues una noche de descanso no era suficiente. Sus sueños fueron apacibles hasta entrada la madrugada donde todo se volvió sombrío, aterrador y desesperante. Un largo túnel que parecía no tener fin, Lightning podría haber caminado durante horas hasta llegar a un paisaje aún más desolador. Un edificio en ruinas.

-"Lightning"- un pequeño y casi inaudible susurro llegó a sus oídos. –"Lightning" – Es tan débil que resulta imposible distinguir de dónde viene o a quién pertenece. – "Ven por mí"

-"¿Quién eres?" – Intento visualizar algo entre las penumbras encontrando una silueta en medio del lugar.

-"Lightning" – El sonido es un poco más fuerte y los ojos azules como zafiros se han abierto de par en par pues pronto esa silueta ya tiene un rostro, un atuendo, un nombre. La respiración se va por un instante.

-"Vanille." – La pelirrosa corre hasta que está a punto de tocarla, cierra los ojos más el contacto nunca llega pues una barrera invisible se ha interpuesto entre ellas. – "Vanille". – Claire suena desesperada.

-"Ven por mí". – Lightning lo intenta una vez más. Corre con todas sus fuerzas intentando alcanzar a la pelirroja pero no lo consigue. Intenta una y otra vez pero siempre sale disparada en la dirección contraria. Sus fuerzas se han ido y queda de rodillas frente a la ojiverde quién le observa triste. Es extraño que no sea un cristal.

-"Dime… ¿Cómo llego a ti?" – La general Farron quiere levantarse una vez más pero su cuerpo ya no responde.

-"Ya sabes en dónde estoy, sólo debes darte cuenta". –La pelirroja coloca suavemente una mano sobre la barrera y Lightning hace exactamente lo mismo sin salir despedida esta vez. Casi pueden tocarse pero ese "casi" hace la sensación insoportable pues aún con la cercanía les es imposible sentir el calor de la otra. No pueden sentir la piel ni pueden entrelazar sus dedos. –"Ven por mí, Light."

-"Lo haré. Te lo prometo." – Una fuerza invisible jala a la ojiverde lejos de la pelirrosa. Lentamente Vanille se convierte nuevamente en una silueta apenas visible entre la apremiante oscuridad. Segundos después ha desaparecido totalmente. –"Sólo debo darme cuenta" – Por primera vez la ojiazul observa el sitio. Puede reconocerlo pues ha estado un par de veces antes ahí junto con Serah. Su mente reconstruye las paredes, otorga un techo y coloca las vigas y pilares en los lugares adecuados. Deja que su imaginación también le dé luz al lugar observando como en el centro el Sol se ve reflectado por un objeto extraño parecido a un cristal. Un cristal. Intenta acercarse pero la barrera aún está ahí y ya no simplemente la aleja unos metros sino que la lleva de nuevo a la realidad.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra de frente con los restos de la fogata. Su respiración está agitada pues el sueño sigue presente. Se levanta de un brinco y observa a su equipo. Todos han despertado incluso Fang que ya está completamente recuperada y lista para seguirle el paso. Cierra los ojos un instante ideando en su mente un mapa. Ubica su objetivo y se ubica a sí misma. Calcula la distancia entre ambos puntos y pronto tiene un tiempo estimado de viaje. Un par de horas serán suficientes caminando en la dirección correcta.

-Iré al norte. Síganme cuando estén listos. – No se detiene a escuchar algo más simplemente comienza a caminar firmemente. Unos segundos después ya se ha perdido de vista entre los árboles del bosque. Es muy temprano y su cuerpo comienza a temblar ligeramente de frío pues el aire gélido corta sus mejillas pero no le importa pues su corazón late desbocado. Su estómago se contrae por la expectativa de volver a verla. Está más convencida que nunca antes y apenas divisar los edificios en ruinas ya se encuentra corriendo en su dirección. Diez minutos más tarde ya ha entrado en la desolada ciudad, no parece haber una sola alma en aquel lugar olvidado sin embargo su instinto la guía entre los restos de una ciudad. Exactamente en medio se encuentra el edificio buscado, la estructura de su sueño está de pie en frente de ella pero antes de que pueda entrar una enorme bestia se cruza en su camino. En cualquier otro momento hubiese sido difícil de matar pero no en ese. No cuando la adrenalina recorre cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tres golpes fueron más que suficientes para tener a aquel animal muerto a sus pies.

No le importa estar completamente cubierta de sangre al entrar pues hay algo mucho más importante ocupando su mente. De un momento a otro toda su emoción y alegría dan paso a la rabia y la tristeza pues tal como en su sueño Vanille está en medio…en estado cristal. Llegar ahí ha sido lo más fácil porque ahora no tiene idea de qué hacer para revertir el estado. Absolutamente nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra conserva la marca. Ni siquiera Fang. Lightning se siente derrotada y sin más se deja caer en el frío suelo a los pies de Vanille. No le importa que el sable-pistola haya quedado fuera de su alcance pues sus ojos sólo pueden ver la hermosa figura que parece tallada en hielo. Ha terminado en una bella pose como si de una bailarina se tratase. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado y no le interesa saberlo pues si Serah no existiera podría pasar una eternidad así. Escucha pasos retumbar en el silencio del lugar pero no voltea. Podría ser cualquiera dispuesto a matarla y aún así no le importa pues casi todo ha perdido el sentido.

-Todo va a estar bien Light. – Snow intenta reconfortar a la mayor de las Farron. Intenta transmitirle un poco de confianza pero es incapaz de hacerlo cuando ni él mismo puede sentirla.

-Dime ¿cómo? Dame una opción Snow y te juró que por más ilógica que sea te creeré sin dudarlo pero dime en este mismo instante ¿cómo puedo salvarla cuándo destruimos todo lo que podía salvarle? – El peliblanco guarda silencio y baja la cabeza pues en verdad no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer. Incluso Serah guarda silencio.

-¡Encontraremos la forma! – Por fin la pequeña Farron hace el intento de animar a su hermana.

-Quisiera poder creerte. En serio. – Lightning desvía la mirada hasta detenerla en su equipo dejándolos notar las lágrimas que surcan su rostro. ¿En qué momento comenzó a llorar? Ni siquiera ella puede responderlo. – Ya no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo. No sin ella. Sólo…sólo quisiera tener un minuto. Un minuto para poder abrazarle una vez. Para decirle todo lo que siento. Quisiera 60 segundos para ver su sonrisa y llenarme de fuerza para salir adelante. ¿Acaso estoy pidiendo demasiado? Un minuto para ser completamente feliz. ¿He hecho algo tan malo para no poder alcanzar la verdadera felicidad? – Nadie puede decir nada pues realmente es injusto todo lo que le ha pasado a la hermana de Serah. Perdió a sus padres, casi pierde a su hermana y luego pierde a la persona de la cual se ha enamorado.

-Claire. – Su hermana se arrodilla a su lado y le abraza. La deja desahogarse pues ha sido tanto el sufrimiento de una corta vida que ni siquiera el soldado más fuerte es capaz de soportarlo de pie. Es desgarrador escuchar los sollozos de la persona más dura y estoica que conocen. Eso no está mal pues demuestra que incluso Lightning Farron es humana. La vida le ha arrebatado tantas veces la felicidad y ya no puede luchar para conseguirla pues al ver al ser amado en un estado similar a la muerte y no tener idea de cómo salvarle te roba todas las esperanzas. Todos se encuentran sumidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras escuchan el llanto de Lightning que no se han percatado de que el cristal ha comenzado a tomar color y a hacerse menos frío. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que aquella figura cobra vida lentamente.

Cuando el proceso está casi finalizado Lightning levanta la vista parándose rápidamente atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Corre en auxilio de la pelirroja quién inconsciente cae en sus brazos.

-Vanille. – La voz de Claire se quiebra tal vez por haber estado llorando o tal vez por la emoción pero de cualquier manera no puede creer que eso realmente esté pasando. Aplica cura sin pensarlo dos veces esperando que la chica proveniente de Oerba por fin abra los ojos. Transcurren un par de minutos hasta que lo hace. – Vanille. – Aquellos orbes verdes se abren con sorpresa al verse envuelta en un abrazo por parte de la pelirrosa pero pronto corresponde el gesto.

-Lightning. – La chica pelirroja apenas puede articular palabra siendo el nombre de la otra un simple susurro.

-No hables. Estás muy débil. Debes descansar. – La mayor aún sigue preocupada pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz. Vanille sonríe antes de acomodarse entre los brazos de su senpai quién con una diminuta sonrisa la acepta complacida. Ya no quiere perderla de vista. Quiere proteger a la chica de 17 años siempre. Todas las tensiones desaparecen y se ven envueltos en una profunda calma mientras observan como la pequeña Oerba Dia Vanille descansa tranquilamente.

-¡Hey Sunshine! ¿No deberíamos buscar un lugar dónde acampar?

-Es cierto. Lo había olvidado. – Lightning toma su arma y la guarda en su sitio para después cargar con suma facilidad el cuerpo esbelto y delicado de Vanille. Todos parecen sorprendidos con la delicadeza que puede mostrar la ojiazul pues aunque todos saben de su fuerza nadie se imaginaba que pudiera moverse de forma tan ágil sin despertar a la ojiverde.

Salen de la ciudad en ruinas para internarse nuevamente en el bosque. Interceptan el río de antes cuando casi llega a su fin y deciden quedarse a su orilla. Es un lugar apartado pero tienen agua y comida. Pronto tendrán una fogata que les dé luz y calor. Además tienen carne fresca pues un par de bestias tuvieron la mala fortuna de enfrentarse a Snow y Fang. Light coloca a Vanille cerca del fuego pues la noche será fría pero la pelirroja se rehúsa a soltarle por lo que medio se acomoda a su lado. Pronto la cena está lista y Serah se acerca a su hermana.

-¿Quieres cenar? – La mayor asiente.

-Gracias. – Aún aceptando lo ofrecido la general Farron no se despega de la joven de 17 años. Lightning come despacio como si en el momento de tragar aquel hermoso sueño pudiese desaparecer. Sin que la ojiazul se dé cuenta Fang llega a su lado. Después de todo Vanille también es importante para ella.

-Sabes Sunshine, la mirada que tienes en este momento solamente se compara con la de Snow al ver a tu hermana. Es buena chica, por cierto. Sólo te advierto una cosa, si le rompes el corazón prepárate para sufrir la muerte más dolorosa que puedas imaginar, Light. – Ambas sonríen cómplices aunque la amenaza de la pelinegra vaya totalmente en serio.

-Trato. – Así Fang se levanta para regresar con los demás.

-Tú también debes descansar. – Lightning asiente para luego acomodarse junto a la menor del grupo quién instintivamente se acomoda mejor entre los brazos de la pelirrosa. Ya no hay más sueños oscuros o aterradores.

El cielo poco a poco va dejando atrás los tonos negros y azules para dar paso a un nuevo día. Lightning ya ha despertado pero no quiere abrir los ojos. Se siente bien así, con el ligero peso sobre su pecho y abdomen. Con esa tibia mano acariciando la piel sensible de su estómago que de vez en vez traza dibujos sin sentido. Entonces su consciencia comienza a relacionar los hechos del día anterior descubriendo así a quién pertenece aquella pequeña mano.

-¡Vanille! – La chica de Oerba sonríe abiertamente más no deja que Lightning se mueva. - ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno, intento hacerte descansar. Cuando desperté esta mañana Serah me ha dado la misión de cuidarte. Me han contado que casi no has comido ni dormido en las últimas semanas. ¿Se te hace bien? – En el rostro de la mayor quiere aparecer una sonrisa pues extrañaba el tono de reproche que a veces Vanille le imprime a sus palabras. -¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? – La menor se sonroja al percatarse de la intensa mirada azul.

-Mi defensa es simple, tenía una necesidad más grande que comer o dormir.

-¿Y qué puede ser más importante? – Claire se sienta aún sujeta por la otra.

-Encontrarte, verte una vez más Vanille. – La aludida se sorprende por la sinceridad en las palabras de la mayor y no puede evitar que sus mejillas adquieran un tierno color escarlata. – Aunque no lo creas eres importante para mí.

-¿En verdad? – La pelirroja muestra su emoción con una gran sonrisa mientras Lightning simplemente sonríe y asiente.

-¡Bien Sunshine! ¡Así se hace! – La voz de Fang interrumpe la romántica escena-

-¿Y los demás? – A pesar de que la ojiazul suena segura y firme no puede evitar que la sangre se agolpe en sus mejillas.

-Snow y Sazh fueron a buscar comida mientras Hope y Serah fueron por agua. No deben tardar demasiado. Yo me ofrecí a acompañarlos pero ellos quisieron que me quedara para que no hicieran cosas sucias. – La carcajada de Fang dura apenas unos segundos pues pronto tanto Lightning como Vanille la están persiguiendo por todo el campamento.

-¡De esta no te salvas Oerba Yung Fang! – La siguen hasta llegar a orillas del río. La pelinegra aprovechando la situación se escuda tras Serah sabiendo que ninguna de las dos se atreverá a hacerle daño a la joven pelirrosa. Fang logra evitar el último intento de Vanille por capturarla y la ojiverde cae al agua seguida de la mayor de las Farron. Al emerger de nuevo a la superficie las manos de Lightning se encuentran suavemente colocadas en la cintura de la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos chicos! Dejémoslas solas, tienen cosas de que hablar. – Serah se encarga de llevarlos de regreso al campamento dando así la suficiente privacidad a las chicas que están medio sumergidas en el río. Lentamente la ojiazul acerca su rostro al de la niña quién le mira expectante.

-Vanille. – Es un susurro apenas audible. – Ha sido difícil estar sin ti. Eres realmente importante para mí y lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Hace mucho tiempo no mostraba mis sentimientos de verdad. No es fácil hacerlo ahora.

-Entiendo Light…

-Pero aún así quiero intentarlo. No tuve el valor de hacerlo una vez. Quería esperar a que todo estuviera en paz pero el destino me demostró que quizá ya no exista un mañana. Así que ha llegado la hora. – Puede sentirse como el mundo entero desaparece para ellas reduciéndose simplemente al rostro de la otra. El azul y verde parecen unirse en una misma mirada. El rostro de la mayor es relajado y deja entrever una sonrisa nerviosa. – Antes que nada debo darte las gracias porque sin ti no hubiese podido rescatar a Serah. No me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Dese el principio fuiste tú quién me dio aliento. Siempre fuiste optimista y yo…- El valor de la pelirrosa de pronto se había esfumado.- Yo…me enamoré de ti. – Los ojos azules se cierran esperando recibir una bofetada o tal vez un par de gritos. Un empujón, cualquier cosa signo de molestia más nada pudo prepararla para la reacción de Vanille. Lightning sintió un cálido aliento sobre sus labios para luego sentir como Vanille presionada sus propios labios contra ella. Su corazón se aceleró de tal manera que pensó se saldría de su pecho. Con un poco de miedo correspondió el gesto porque nadie sabía que ese no sólo era el primer beso de la pelirroja sino también de Claire. Jamás se había enamorado antes y jamás la habían besado porque de un momento a otro su vida se centró en ser un buen soldado y por supuesto en Serah.

-Tú cumpliste tu promesa. Fuiste por mí y me rescataste Light. – La ojiazul se sorprende pues puede entender perfectamente a lo que Vanille se refiere. En aquel sueño bizarro le prometió ir por ella y así lo hizo. – Me trajiste de vuelta y me diste una nueva misión. Es por eso que dejé de ser un cristal. – El rostro de la mayor se vuelve duro pues tiene miedo de perderla otra vez. Si el objetivo de Vanille es sólo cumplir una misión cuando ésta acabe volverá a ser un cristal. – Eso no pasará. – La pelirroja adivina los pensamientos de su senpai. – Mi nueva misión no terminará jamás. Porque tú, Claire Farron me diste la mejor tarea del mundo. – Abraza a Lightning quién aún intrigada cierra el abrazo.

-¿Qué misión? – La ojiverde sonríe y acerca su rostro al oído de la mayor para poder susurrarle.

-Amarte de aquí a la eternidad. – Une nuevamente sus labios disfrutando del cálido roce pues comienza a tener frío. – Te amo Lightning. – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se escucha la risa de la pelirrosa. Un sonido tan extraño que resulta desconocido para la mayoría excepto para Serah. Puede verse como a lo lejos Lightning carga a Vanille en brazos para luego girar haciendo reír también a la menor. Claire llora nuevamente pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme. – Fang se ha sentado junto la pequeña de las Farron.

-Por fin Claire es completamente feliz y te aseguro que no dejará ir ese sentimiento por nada en el mundo. – Ambas chicas sonríen viendo la tierna escena que se desarrolla aún en el río.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora Light? – La nueva pareja ya ha salido del agua y se han sentado cerca de la fogata para mirar un rato el paisaje. Todos han encontrado su propia felicidad incluso Hope que ahora tiene una nueva familia. Y Fang tiene muchos más amigos de los que alguna vez tuvo además de ver feliz a la pequeña Vanille.

-Claire. – Vanille la mira confundida. – Llámame Claire. – La ojiverde sonríe asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. – Supongo que es hora de buscar un nuevo hogar. Un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia. Si les ha gustado o si tienen alguna duda sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa, Dejadmelo saber en un RR. Nos leeremos pornto ^^<strong>


End file.
